fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Careless Evaluation
Zenix made his way down the streets of Crocus, making small glances at at merchant cart every once in a while. Just recently he watched a few of his guildmates compete. He didn't like the few stares he'd gotten from some of the civilians and he couldn't tell if they were looking because of his quote on quote "attractive" appearance or the guildmark that revealed itself on his right pectoral. Regardless he shrugged it off as he continued to take in the feel of the glorious city. He'd caught sight of a certain woman, her attire stood out from the other people in the vicinity. He watched closely as his walking speed decelerated. Teslyn Veith stood with a small group of her guild, admiring the many shops. She and her guild never left the comforts of their monastery if it didn't involve a job or a supply run. She noticed the stares she was receiving and even some of the catcalls men would shout when she walked by. She held out her hand and a book appeared, she looked through it breifly then looked up at, who anyone would assume, was the guild master. It was no joke that she had to look up at him, the male was 6'9. "Holy, that's one big guy." Zenix muttered to himself, he found himself at one of the carts before he leaned over to browse the wares. Fruits and vegetables were all that laid before him. While he originally stopped to eat an apple or two, he took it as an opportunity to listen to the mages behind him. Judging from what he saw it was only a matter of time before the woman began to speak what he assumed to be valuable information. Teslyn remained silent, even with telepathy, she didn't talk quite often. There was slight murmurs amongst the group, mostly about the people around them. "I don't know if this is a wise decision, Master Eurus," One began, "these people are loud. Not what we are accustomed to." The tall man, Eurus, looked amongst the crowd, his eyes landing on the man by the fruits and vegetables for a minute. He turned his gaze to Teslyn. He quickly ushered out some instructions to find out as much as she could about the competitors. Almost as quickly as he said that, he was gone, leaving the group together. Zenix returned to his normal stature, turning around with two apples in his hands. He took a massive bite out of one of them before realizing the large man had vanished. He looked around to be sure no one was preparing to assault him. He turned back around to pay the merchant a few jewel before he made his way to a nearby bench, taking a seat as he continued to devour the fruits he'd purchased just seconds ago. Teslyn and the small group of guild members wander around for just a moment before deciding on sitting in a far corner, away from the people and the noise. Teslyn remained standing and flipped through her book once more, but this time, she added something inn. She started walking around, alone this time.